With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional electric heating piece contains a control unit 11 for outputting electric current, a body 12, and an adjusting unit 13 for electrically connecting with the control unit 11, a first guiding wire 14 for electrically connecting with the control unit 11 and the adjusting unit 13, and a second guiding wire 15 for electrically connecting with the adjusting unit 13 and the body 12. The control unit 11 has a power supply 111 for accommodating a battery and supplying electric current from the control unit 11.
However, the conventional electric heating piece still has the following defects:
1. The control unit has plural adjustable buttons arranged thereon, so it has cannot be miniaturized in a small size.
2. A temperature and a heating time can only be set within a limited range, thus limiting heating temperature and time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.